Neverland Chronicles
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: A girl named Chris is curious of other worlds based on her father's thoughts and memories from a childhood experience no one would dare possible of when he visited Neverland and Chris is determined to find the second star to the right and run away from home when her parents hire an au pair for her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on an RP with AnnaleaseTurner, we only own our OC's, I hope you enjoy this story so far. Please Read & Review!**

* * *

A young woman, just on the cusp of becoming an adult was looking for her charge. She had been sold to a family to be their daughter's Au Pair, even though she was young herself. She had hair the color of the softest pale butter and eyes the color of the midnight sky. She was thin and short, but her limbs were just fractionally disproportionate for her body. She looked around worried, scared for both her and her charge.

There was a girl who was forced into a fluffy pink dress with bows and ribbons and anything else that was positively girly. Her mother was doing her hair which was tangled and mangled due to how she liked to keep it messy from time to time and really didn't want to be beautified. Especially right now.

"This is dumb..." the tomboy folded her arms, growling under her breath.

The girl brought as an Au Pair looked worried and had to go to the parent's room. She couldn't believe she had lost her, and knew the missus would probably punish her for doing so.

The younger girl's hair was finally done and she stomped around the house and found the slightly older girl to look after her and blinked. She was a little surprised. "Just don't laugh at me, I know I look dumb." she said quickly.

The first girl, Becky, looked at the other, hugging her. "Oh, I was so worried, but where were ya, Miss?" She asks, worriedly still.

The younger girl blinked in the hug and straightened herself out. She was never one for hugs. "Mother did my hair... I had to look extra nice... I guess you're that lady who's supposed to help take care of me?"

Becky released herself and let go quickly. She curtsied, in the regular type maid attire which was all they could get her, and didn't meet her eyes. "Yes, Miss, my name's Becky, weren't christened by any other." she says softly.

"My name's Chris." the girl informed.

"Actually, it's Chrysanthemum," the woman came behind her daughter, straightening the hair a bit. "Hello, Becky, welcome to our home..."

The young girl, Chris, rolled her eyes about her birth name, she simply hated it.

Becky deepened her curtsy. "Th' pleasure's all mine, Missus." she says, still unsure of what to call her, even if the term 'Missus' was not a title to be used face-to-face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, it is quite pleasant to have you in our home," the mother said softly. "Would you like to meet us in the parlor?"

Chris looked like she really didn't want to go with them, but didn't speak up yet.

"T'ain't my place to decide, Missus, I work fer you now." Becky says, softly.

"Well, my husband and I would like to know about your qualification skills." the woman stated why she wanted to go in the resting room of the house.

Becky blushed. "O-Oh, yes, Missus." she says.

"He's been a little loopy lately, keeps talking about worlds which don't exist..." the mother walked in with Becky. "Come along, Chrysanthemum."

Chris sighed, following her mother and this stranger who was responsible for her well-being. This was going to be so boring. Becky listened quietly. She believed in things that her own parents had scolded her for.

"It's going to be okay, dear..." the mother soothed her husband.

The man sighed, he pulled off his glasses a moment, cleaning them, then pushed them back. "I'm sorry, Miss Becky... Forgive me for that intrusion... What sort of things could you do for our daughter?"

"I can cook, clean, sew, I ain't too good at speakin', but I can read'n write, and I'm good with looking after others, sir." Becky smiles.

"Could you maybe take Chrysanthemum to school?" the woman asked. "We're both usually too busy with work to do so."

"Sometimes we have to get a parent or teacher to take her along." the man added.

"Yessur, I can do that..." Becky assures, almost too eager, almost knocking off a fancy nicknack.

The woman seemed indifferent of Becky's turn of phrase.

"If you could, help her with her homework." the man continued.

Becky nodded eagerly. "Yessur." she smiles, though she tried to soften it.

* * *

The couple ran by a few questions, Becky had some slip-ups, but they would put up with it and they agreed to letting her look after Chris.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Becky, we have a spare room for you to sleep in with everything you may need to get you through the night." the father informed.

"Yes, hopefully they'll be valuable to someone of your... Class..." the mother added, sounding a little snobby.

Becky nodded, curtsying. She hid how that word made her feel. The man and woman shook her hand to make it final.

"What would be a good time for you to rise?" the man asked. "We usually get up at 7:00, my dear here wakes up Chrysanthemum for school and we all get dressed and share breakfast and leave by 7:15 for her to get to school and for me to get to work."

"I'll be up at 5:00 and help make breakfast for the young missus." Becky says respectfully.

"That sounds fair." the man nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Becky," the woman thanked. "There will also be times where we go out for the evening of course, but you'll need to look after Chrysanthemum as she isn't allowed to attend."

"'Cuz I'm a little kid." Chris scoffed, folding her arms.

"Do not speak out of turn." her mother warned her sharply.

"Yessir." Becky nods.

"Let's hope we all get along now..." the man said simply.

"Right then," the woman nodded. "Do you have any questions for us?"

"Is there anywhere I ain't allowed t'go or anythin' I can't do?" Becky asks.

"Don't get her too many sweets before bed, she is allowed dessert, but nothing too big," the woman informed. "You are allowed to go anywhere if you please..." She ran by any rules she had after staying with them to help look after their daughter. "Am I forgetting anything?"

"I think you've covered it, Eggie." her husband smiled, amused with her paranoid behavior about their daughter.

Becky curtsied. "Yes, Missus." she smiles.

"Thank you Miss Becky and welcome to our home." the man shook her hand.

"Eglantine and John Darling." the woman gave their names.

Becky shook hands. The two adults allowed Becky to get settled and to make herself at home. Eglantine went to check on their dinner while John went to his home office, rubbing his head and muttering something to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris sat on the couch and was now reading a book, she wasn't sure if she would like Becky or not, but just felt it was an attempt to force her to become prim and proper and not have any fun. Becky came over to Chris. Chris looked in the book, flipping pages. She then caught Becky looking at her, then put the book down, closing it, and looking up to her and making sure she had appropriate eye contact.

Becky didn't meet her eyes. Her mother had warned her not to. "Are you okay, young Missus?" She asks softly.

"I'm fine..." Chris said in a low tone. "I just have crazy parents... Mother thinks Father might have suffered from a traumatic childhood experience because he believes in worlds that don't exist... My aunt and uncle also tried to convince her that something really did happen when they were young, but my mother just refuses to listen to them..."

"I believe 'em, young missus." Becky says softly.

"You do?" Chris slightly tilted her head.

Becky nodded. "Yes, missus... I used to dream about diffr'nt worlds." she admits.

"My aunt used to tell me stories about a magical world where you don't have to grow up," Chris smiled. "There were pirates though... Mother didn't like her 'stuffing my head' with such ridiculous stories... I haven't seen my aunt ever since..."

Becky looked sad for the girl. Chris didn't show it in her face, but she was actually sad about not seeing her 'favorite aunt' anymore.

"Maybe I could convince the Missus." Becky suggests softly.

"Good luck, Mother is like an iron maiden..." Chris replied as she took the book back out and read it.

Becky nodded.

Chris kept reading the book. "Just don't expect me to be polite all the time..." she smirked a bit. "Father says I'm one of the boys."

"Okay, Missus... I won't." she informs.

Chris gave a nod. Becky smiled. She would check her room in the room beside the nursery just before bed.

* * *

Soon, Eglantine finished dinner and called Becky down for when she would be ready. Chris was in the bathroom, washing up before she would eat, as she was raised. Becky had washed up too, and was waiting for Chris. Chris dried her hands and walked off to catch some dinner. Becky followed, just a step behind, to be respectful.

Chris and Becky appeared in the door-frame. Eglantine had prepared an abundant of food with a roast chicken with creamy and buttery mashed potatoes, steamed broccoli casserole with cauliflower and carrots, hot rolls, wine for the adults and water for the child, thick and sweet gravy for the potatoes, warm strawberries with cantaloupes, honeydew melons, and tiny red grapes. Food, glorious food. Becky looked awed. She had never seen that much food ever in her 15 years of living.

"Miss Becky, Chrysanthemum, please come inside." Eglantine told the two younger ones.

"Yes, Mother..." Chris forced herself to say without an inch of sarcasm in her voice other wise she would get whooped for bad mouthing her mother, luckily she had practice not to sound snarky whenever talking with her mother so she wouldn't get herself into trouble right after the evening meal.

Becky looked a little shaky, but not ill. She waited for Chris to go first. Chris sat in her seat.

"John, dear, dinner time!" Eglantine called.

"Coming, luv!" John called back.

Becky sat in the seat that wasn't at the head of the table. She was only under servitude so couldn't be rude.

"What would you like, Miss Becky?" Eglantine asked the younger woman as she made up a plate for her husband and daughter.

John came in then and took his seat, he was still a little exhausted and 'paranoid' because of his dreams he had been having lately and he deeply missed his sister since she was the one who taught him all about the world they all believed in, as well as their younger brother.

"If it ain't too much trouble, may I 'ave a little of the chicken an' taters?" She asks softly.

Eglantine visibly shuddered at the way Becky talked, she was rather pompous and believed everybody should talk as proper as her and her husband, but she made a special plate for the girl with chicken and potatoes. "No fruits or vegetables?"

Chris smirked, she never knew an adult who didn't like to eat healthy like that. John looked weary, but he waited until Becky and Eglantine would have their plates.

"No thank you, Missus." she says, even softer.

"Very well." Eglantine nodded, then served herself and her husband. She then bowed her head, joining Chris and John's hands, all of them closing their eyes and bowed heads.

Becky clasped her own hands, bowing her head and closing her eyes. Ah, this was familiar. Eglantine had a very hushed tone of voice as she said a prayer and finished. "Amen."

"Amen." John and Chris repeated as they took their hands back and slowly opened their eyes.

"Amen." Becky whispers softly. She then returned to a normal position.

The Darling family then proceeded to eat with their new home mate.


	3. Chapter 3

"You alright, John, dear?" Eglantine asked her husband.

"Yes... Just thinking..." John nearly murmured, he really believed in his dreams, but knew his wife didn't like it, so he did his best not to talk about it.

Becky started to eat. Oh my, this was delicious! She ate quickly, but with okay table manners. Eglantine and John spoke to each other, trying not to result in an argument. Chris did her best to use her table manners, she was always a bit of a picky eater and prone to being more like a boy than a girl which deeply upset her mother. She kept any questions, comments, or concerns to herself in the best way she could. Becky finished before the others and looked full already.

Eglantine smiled, then went to collect their plates and wash them. "I'll take care of the dishes tonight, Miss Becky." she told the woman and went to the sink to wash up the plates.

"You okay, Daddy?" Chris dropped the proper word for her father once her mother was out of earshot.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just had those dreams again..." John said. "I know your mother doesn't like me talking about them or talking with your aunt, but I still feel like those stories really happened when we were younger with your Uncle Michael."

Becky looked at him, interested.

John caught her glimpse. "Evening, Miss Becky."

"Ev'ning, sir." Becky smiles a little.

"I trust you enjoyed my wife's cooking?" John smiled to her to look friendly and not overbearing like most men.

Becky nodded, smiling "Yessir." she says.

"She is a lovely little cook," John smiled. "Do you cook?"

"Yessir." Becky informs. She cooked almost all the time at her home.

"Perhaps tomorrow evening, you could cook for us." John gave a nod.

"Daddy, can I be excused?" Chris asked, feeling agitated.

"'May I'," Her father corrected before letting her go. "Yes, you may."

Chris pushed herself out of her chair and wandered upstairs to her bedroom. Becky nodded, she looked unsure about Chris going alone when her job was to look after her.

"Be sure Chris has washed her face and brushed her teeth before bed." John seemed to be the only family member to call his daughter by her preferred nickname over her full embarrassing name.

"Yessir." Becky nods, standing up. She curtsied and left to do so.

John smiled, then went to join his wife.

* * *

Chris somehow found a way out of her fluffy dress and was dressed in her school uniform, a dark blue jacket with a white blouse, a checkered skirt, but she also had on a beret hat as she had one of her pillow cases and was stuffing items into it, such as her teddy bear and some clothes. She kept the door shut and the lights out to make it appear she had gone to bed, when she wasn't doing anything of the sort. Becky knocked on her door.

Chris blinked, then hid her pillowcase under her bed, removed her hat, got into her bed and pulled the blankets and sheets over top of herself. "Come in!" she chirped, trying to sound casual and welcoming of any company.

Becky came in. "Are you okay, little Missus?" She asks, softly.

"Oh, yes, Miss Becky..." Chris told her properly as she kept herself nearly strapped into her bed. "Are you?"

"Yes... Miss?" She says, the title a little unsure.

"You can just call me 'Chris', easy on that 'Chrysanthemum' stuff when it's just you and me." the tomboy replied quietly.

"Yes... Chris." Becky smiles.

Chris smiled back, then didn't mean to ignore Becky, but found herself glancing out her window. She saw one of the stars shining brighter than all the other ones into the night. She heard her aunt's words in her head as she decided to recite them herself. "Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning..." she murmured to herself, reminiscent of the woman in her family who was not her mother.

Becky blinked, surprised. "Y'know that rhyme, Chris?" She asks.

Chris turned over. "Well... Yeah, my aunt taught me it..."

Becky smiled happily. "I knew that rhyme." she smiles.

Chris looked fully back in interest. "How?"

"I 'ad a friend who knew it, plus I dreamed 'bout it." Becky smiles.

"Really?" Chris was wondering if she was serious or just playing along with her wild imagination now.

"Yes, Neverland." Becky smiles.

"Never Land?" Chris wondered how she knew about that place. "Have you ever been there...?"

"Well Mother said I were dreamin', but I was sure I did." Becky informs.

Chris knew exactly how that felt. "Mother always said that about Aunt Wendy's stories... Did you know her?"

"Wendy?" Becky asks, tilting her head. "I know my friend Jane's mother, Wendy." she then says.

"My cousin's name is Jane!" Chris beamed then, feeling maybe they weren't so distant than they thought they once were.

Becky smiled happily.

Chris was still wondering if this was coincidence or truth. "Wait, did Wendy have a husband named Edward?"

Becky looked thoughtful a moment. "Yes." she says, remembering that name.

Chris smiled, huddling under her covers. "So you did know Aunt Wendy..."

Becky smiled and straightened the covers over Chris. Chris felt a little suffocated due to her wearing her day clothes under her covers, trying to keep Becky from seeing them. She would be in a lot of trouble then for sure. She smiled to Becky though and seemed to had grown to like her already despite really not looking forward to meeting her before due to previous times with mentors/babysitters.

Becky made sure everything was okay for Chris. "If yer need anythin', you know where I am." she informs the girl.

"Yes, ma'am, have a good night..." Chris nodded as she bundled under the covers with a smile.

Becky smiled sweetly. Her looks looked younger than her actual age of 15. Chris forgot about what she was doing earlier before Becky came in and appeared to fall asleep already.

* * *

Eglantine was now in her and John's bedroom and sorting some old nightclothes for Becky to borrow. Becky headed into her room and made up the bed.

Eglantine came with an armful of nightclothes as she entered Becky's new room. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to let you have some of my older clothes... They should be suitable for someone to be a guest in this home."

"Oh, my, thank you, Missus." Becky says, sounding shocked.

"Of course, dear." Eglantine gave a polite smile.

Becky looked at the clothes in awe.

"Anything you may need to get you through the night?" Eglantine prompted, putting her dainty and graceful hands behind her back.

"Ar'll be fine, thank you, Missus." Becky curtsied.

"You're very welcome," Eglantine nodded. "Well, good night then..." she smiled, then decided to get some rest herself and retire to the bed with John.

Becky sorted out the clothes, then got into a nightgown. She did a quick prayer before bed and climbed in.

* * *

The new Darling family slept pleasantly. Except for Chris. One of her brown eyes opened as she pulled back her covers and took her pillow case out from under her bed. She opened her bedroom window which had a ladder by it in case of a fire. She was about to run away from home, then looked back to her door with a pout. She was thinking of Becky now and how close they had just gotten in this one night tonight. She felt lost over what to do for now... Maybe she could stay at least one more night at home. She then decided to get into her night clothes and actually get some sleep tonight and clutched her teddy bear which once belonged to her Uncle Michael.

Becky slept peacefully, dreaming about the adventure of Neverland. For once, it seemed like everyone in the Darling house could sleep well at night. Except for John, having another dream. No matter how many times his wife said it, he refused to believe his dreams are only fantasies that he's obsessed with. He knows Never Land really happened, but no one would believe him except for his brother and sister. If only someone else would side with him... Becky would if he needed her too. She slept peacefully enough through the night, but due to being in an unfamiliar bed, woke up later than she meant to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris was up as her mother was brushing her hair roughly, making the little girl wince and shake.

"Chrysanthemum, don't fidget!" Eglantine scolded.

"Sorry, Mother!" Chris cried out, still cringing from the aggressive brushing as she was forced into her school uniform.

"Where is Miss Becky?" John looked around.

Eglantine visibly rolled her eyes. "Probably still asleep... I told her specifically to be up by 5:00 sharp!"

"Calm, dearest..." John noticed how tense his wife was this morning so far.

Becky woke up with a start and gasped shocked. She dressed and prepared herself for the day quicker than ever. She then went running to help with the breakfast, though it was only time to serve it to the table now. She looked really worried.

Eglantine looked sharply toward the new resident in their house. "Well, it's nice of you to join us, Miss Becky..."

"I thought it would be too soon to make her work right away today," John nearly mumbled to himself. "We should have waited until she was at least a little more familiar with her new schedule and business with us."

Becky flinched. "I'm sorry, Missus, truly I am... I ask yer forgiveness." she says desperately. She hoped her ears wouldn't be boxed.

Eglantine looked like she wanted to kill Becky, but John attempted to calm her down.

"It's her first day, darling," John told her, obviously not calling her by their married name, but the term of endearment. "She has had a long day... At least let her give us a quick breakfast and she can take Chrysanthemum to school."

Eglantine glanced at him, then slowly shut her eyes, taking a deep breath and counted to ten in her head and calmed down, now having a rather evil smile, Chris noticed, but she wasn't harsh right now. "You're right, John... I shouldn't get into a big fuss over it."

Becky looked up at the woman surprised. She wasn't getting punished?

"I'll give you a warning this time, Miss Becky..." Eglantine told the young woman firmly. "Just this time! But from now on, no more slip-ups, or I'm afraid I'll have to resort to punishment."

Chris really wished her mother wasn't so cold. Even her paternal grandfather had his harsh moments, but he actually got into a better mood whenever an occasion would call for it, he had mostly been stressed from his old job in office, but since he was now retired and a grandfather, he couldn't ask for anything better.

"Y-Yes, Missus." Becky says nervously, curtsying again.

"Get us something to eat now..." Eglantine told the woman strictly.

"Why don't we just let her get settled first?" John suggested.

Eglantine looked to him. "Sit." she told him in a strict tone of voice and he did as told rather quickly.

* * *

Becky served up plates of the dishes she had brought from the kitchen. She looked nervous and shook a little as she put the plates in front of her owners. Chris and John nodded while Eglantine still looked pretty fierce, her red hair looked like it belonged to the Devil himself due to how strict and piercing she was so far. The family then joined hands for their morning prayer. Becky didn't eat this time, she was too nervous and anxious. John and Eglantine exchanged conversation, him avoiding talking about his dreams to her because he knew how it made her feel, instead, he talked about his family.

"You were talking with your family?" Eglantine asked a little crossly.

John grew nervous. "Yes, a little... They were like my best friends growing up since I couldn't make friends that well in my day... My mother always said 'who needs friends when you got family?'."

Eglantine looked very peeved. "I hope it was just your mother and not your insane brother and sister, I think you're going to end up like them!"

Chris glared, she didn't like her aunt and uncle being talked about like that.

"Missus... They ain't crazy." Becky says softly.

Eglantine glanced at her firmly. "Don't talk back to me..."

Becky flinched but looked back at her. "They ain't though..." She says softly.

"That's quite enough from you..." Eglantine sounded very sharp. "Chrysanthemum, gather your things for school and get ready to be at the door."

Chris nodded, going to get her bag for school. Becky clenched her hands together nervously. She looked down though her mouth was set determined. John decided to quickly leave.

Eglantine went off for a moment and took a wooden ruler, her mother raised her and her other family members with this and decided to give Becky a little taste of it. "Hold out your hands." she demanded.

Becky did so nervously.

Eglantine took out the ruler, glaring down at Becky, she harshly hit the girl's hands with the ruler, purposely trying to hurt her and not caring how much it hurt. "Weren't you raised or trained to be obedient?"

Chris really didn't like the way her mother was treating Becky, it was wrong and unfair.

Becky flinched, but didn't cry out. "Yes... B-But I were raised to defend them who need it." she says, her voice strained.

"John and his family need help," Eglantine stated sharply. "Just think about it... A place where kids can go to never grow up and fight pirates or befriend Indians and mermaids... It's flat-out nonsense."

"I've bin there!" Becky says, more loud than her normal soft voice.

Eglantine's eyes widened, then she narrowed her eyes. "You're lying... This Never Ever World or whatever it is belongs in a fantasy novel and not influencing my family, now go settle Chrysanthemum and take her to school."

"Neverland..." Becky says as she walked out to do her job. Her hands throbbed, but she didn't show her pain.

Eglantine merely huffed to Becky, then felt insulted. John went to his and his wife's room to collect his things for work while Chris would be in school.

* * *

Chris was packing her pillowcase again, but got her bag ready for school too. At least in school she would be away from her mother.

Becky came to Chris' room and knocked. "Little Missus?" She asks, quietly.

"Yes, ma'am?" Chris answered respectively as she hoisted her school bag on her back, gripping the straps firmly.

Becky came in. "Are you okay?" She asks softly.

Chris sighed. "A little relieved... I'm sorry my mother had to hurt you."

"I shouldn't 'ave spoke out... but, I had ter, Chris, I jus' had ter." Becky tells her.

"Mother is just simply stubborn..." Chris said as she went closer to Becky. "That's why I'm gonna run away... He told me I should anyway. To run away with him!"

"He?" Becky asks, having an inkling.

"Peter Pan." Chris informed with a smile.

"Peter." Becky smiled. It was a friendly smile though.

"He came to me one night and told me to come with him to Never Land." Chris smiled back.

Becky smiled. "I'd love ter go back." she says quietly.

"Peter, Aunt Wendy, Uncle Michael, and Daddy make it sound like the best place in the world." Chris said back.

Becky nodded.

Chris smiled, then saw the time. "Ooh, we better get going..." She took Becky's hand. "Here, I'll lead the way to school."

Becky winced, but took Chris to go to school.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Chris felt bad about taking Becky's hand then.

"It's alright, Chris." Becky says, smiling gently.

"I can let go if you want..."

"It's okay, I do kind'f deserve it." Becky tells her softly.

* * *

Chris frowned and kept walking as they were getting close to her school which was a very strict and noble Catholic prep school. Eglantine insisted she attend classes there instead of a public school. Chris sort of liked school, it wasn't as bad with punishments or rules as her mother, plus she had friends there, who were a bunch of boys. Chris didn't know it, but these boys were a lot like the true Lost Boys of Never Land.

Becky looked at the school, blinking. There was a group of boys that were playing together. One was kind of lanky for his age, another one was sort of like him, but shorter, there were twins, the smallest one seemed the weakest, probably the youngest, and there was a chubby one. They were all standing together, a little bored.

"Hi, guys!" Chris greeted.

"Chris!" the boys greeted back, then rushed to her, they really treated her like one of them, she was very different for a girl and liked to play in the dirt with them when not in school.

Becky smiled, watching them. Chris went to the boys and talked with them like usual.

"I got a pet..." the blonde boy smirked as he tok out a white rat.

"Keep that thing away!" Chris called in playful dismay. "You'll give the teachers heart attacks!"

"Yeah, girls no like no rats!" the chubby boy added. "'Cept Chris, but she don't count!"

Chris glanced at him slightly. Becky didn't know what todo now, was she supposed to stay or go back? The boys and one girl argued a bit, then the bell rang.

* * *

"Come inside, children," the teacher came out, she looked like a librarian, her silver hair was even in a tight bun and she had tiny glasses on the brim of her pointed nose, she then looked to see Becky. "Oh, you must be Chrysanthemum Darling's au pair... Mrs. Darling has informed us of your arrival."

"Yes, Missus..." Becky says, softly and respectful.

"My name is Mrs. Crandall," the schoolteacher informed Becky. "I am not sure if Mr. or Mrs. Darling informed you of this, but at 2:30, you will meet Chrysanthemum here and I will give you her homework, Miss Darling likes to avoid it when she can and would rather play in the mud like a piglet of some type. She is a bright young girl, but her studies must come first. We will see you in the afternoon, Miss Becky."

Becky nodded, offering a small curtsey. "G'bye, Missus Crandall." she says, as respectful as she could.

"Good day, Miss Becky, oh, also, for lunch hour, Chrysanthemum comes home, so come here around 11:30." Mrs. Crandall quickly added before she forgot.

"Okay~" Becky nods. She then headed off, deciding she better return to John Darling's home.

"Good day then." Mrs. Crandall then went to sort out her students which she often blamed for the gray hairs in her head and not for aging.

John and Eglantine would still be home for a while, but Eglantine would run errands about an hour before John would leave for work.


	5. Chapter 5

Becky took a slow walk back. She found herself reminiscing about Neverland. It seemed as though a song version of Second Star to the Right played in the young one's head as she walked along and imagined her dream world.

" _The sec'nd star to the right~_ " she sings quietly under her breath.

John was in his home office, humming as he was collecting his things. He had everything in store right and properly, but was thinking again of his dreams. He kept a dream journal unknown to his wife and wrote what he saw in his dreams. They seemed to be coming back a lot more vividly as he could nearly hear Becky's singing.

" _Straight on at nigh' til mornin'~"_ Becky sings softly.

John found himself singing with Becky, even if they were far from each other, then he quickly pulled himself from his thoughts. "No, focus now, John old boy..." he muttered to himself, rubbing his temples as he realized what he was doing.

* * *

Becky entered the house and then wondered what she should do. Eglantine appeared to had left for errands earlier than Becky expected as the woman of the house was already gone. However, there was a basket filled with sheets and some clothes. It was as though she expected Becky to respond to it right away and do the laundry. Becky looked at it and shrugged, picking up the basket. She winced, but carried it into the washing room. John saw it was close to getting for him to get set to go to work, so he came downstairs to do that, clutching his case.

"Oh, 'ello, sir..." Becky says softly, almost nervously.

"Oh, pardon me, Miss Becky," John smiled apologetically.

"It's alrigh', sir... I am sorry 'bout this mornin'." she says softly.

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault," John soothed. "I still think we should have given you time to get settled with your new surroundings, I thought working right away today would put you off at points." He truly wasn't a monster like his grouchy wife.

"T'was the new bed, sir... I ain't used t'such a nice bed." Becky explains.

"That'll do it," John seemed to understand and he smiled. "I'm glad you at least had a good night's sleep."

Becky smiled. She shifted the basket in her hands, but not wanting to seem rude.

"I'll see you around then, be sure to have a nice hot meal for Chris, she comes home for lunch." John reminded her, not aware that she was already told about that.

"I know sir, I will." she smiles, going off to do the laundry.

"Have a good day then, see you at around supper time." John waved to her, then went to get to his job, hopefully he could concentrate.

Becky set to work, doing any chores she was left or thought she should do. John was in his office, he heard word of an exclusive party tonight, he was sure he wasn't going to be invited since he was 'certifiably insane', so he just did his work and minded his own business.

* * *

Soon it came to the time for Becky to fetch Chris. She was there five minutes early. Of course, due to being so early, Chris and her classmates were still in, but they would be out very quickly. Becky waited nervously. She didn't want to make any more bad impressions.

Finally, the students were released and Chris left as she kept her bag in the classroom and walked with the others, trying not to get trampled or run down by anyone else.

"I'll see you guys later!" Chris waved off to her guy friends.

Becky kept an eye out for Chris.

Chris waved to her guy friends, then walked down and looked up to see Becky. "Oh, hello... Are you going to get me lunch too?" She asked, only curious.

Becky smiled. "Lunch is ready at 'ome fer yer." she informs.

Chris smiled back. "Thank you, Miss Becky." She then went home with Becky to get some lunch, this would be the first time she would have someone home with her for lunch.

* * *

Becky had made some soup and rolls for lunch. She hoped Chris would enjoy it. Chris waited patiently for her lunch as she played with her loose brown hair a little. Becky served up the warm tomatoe-y soup and the soft, but warm rolls.

Chris smiled. "Thanks, Miss Becky."

Becky smiled too.

Chris arranged her lunch the way she liked it, then blew on the soup before she ate it. "You wanna talk while I eat?"

"I wouldn' know wot ter say, Chris." Becky admits with a sweet laugh.

Chris smiled as she ate, it was also nice to not be called 'Chrysanthemum' all the time once she had this hour at home until she would go back to school. "Mother's so cranky all the time..."

"I don't know why, Chris, this place is nice." she says.

"Maybe she doesn't remember what it's like to be a kid." Chris shrugged as she continued to eat.

Becky nodded and shrugged too. Chris continued to eat until it was gone. She wondered what would happen at home tonight. Becky took the dishes away, then got ready to take Chris back in time. Chris washed up a little bit, then was ready to go back to school until later in the afternoon. Becky made sure they were ready then headed back towards the school.

* * *

"Thank you for the lunch." Chris smiled as they were going back to her school.

"'Tis fine Chris, I like cookin'." she says.

"I always found baking more fun than cooking." Chris stated in her true opinion and smiled.

"I like bakin' too." Becky giggles.

Chris giggled too. Maybe this woman wouldn't be as bad as she thought she would be.

Becky smiled. "'Ave a good afternoon in school." she smiles.

"Thank you, Miss Becky, see you at home!" Chris called back rather cheerfully, then she dashed off to join her school friends and classmates.

Becky looked happy. She decided to go through the park, so she could find a route for a walk later.

* * *

There were a few human adults with their pets, mostly dogs in the park. The only children that were in the park were ones who weren't old enough to go to school yet such as babies or toddlers. There was a strawberry blonde woman in a blue dress who was sitting on a bench, seeming to be in peace and harmony with herself as she hummed a song that Becky knew.


	6. Chapter 6

Becky looked curiously at the woman. "Missus Wendy?" She asks, tilting her head as she walked over to the woman.

"Hm?" the woman heard her name and looked over and smiled. "Oh, Becky, is that you?"

"Missus Wendy!" Becky exclaims and ran up to her, hugging the woman.

Wendy chuckled, then hugged Becky back. "Oh, now I know that's you... What a pleasant surprise."

"'Ow are you?" She asks.

"Just fine," Wendy smiled. "I swear, my children are growing up so fast... Why did I tell Mother I was ready to grow up?" She smiled amused with her child self when she was told to spend one last night in the nursery with her brothers.

Becky smiled, giggling. "Oh yeah, I werk fer Mr. John." She tells her.

"Oh, how has John been?" Wendy smiled, she seemed a little sad to talk about her brother, but actually wanted to hear from him since she wasn't allowed to visit or communicate with his family anymore.

"He's doin' okay... Misses yer tho." Becky informs.

Wendy gave a soft nod. "I miss him too..."

Becky hugged the woman again. "Yer'll be able tersee each oth'r again, I'm sure o'it." she says, trying to be optimistic.

"I hope you're right," Wendy smiled. "How have you been?"

"Okay, thanks, defended you, Mr. Michael and Mr. John against the Missus." Becky informs.

"Oh, that was very kind of you..." Wendy still smiled. "Jane and Daniel miss you very much."

"Are yer with Danny?" Becky asks, smiling.

"Yes, he's climbing with some of the neighbor children his age," Wendy replied with a smile, then looked to her son as they played around the playground equipment and living without a care in the world like most children. "He reminds me so much of Michael..."

Becky smiled gently. She looked at her. "Can I go over'n says 'ello?" She asks.

Wendy smiled. "I think he would love that."

* * *

Becky smiled and went over to the climbing frame. "Danny, get yer butt down 'ere an' give me an 'ug!" She calls out, both serious and playful.

The dark blonde-haired boy kept climbing, then looked over and smiled instantly. He swung his arms forward and leaped into Becky's open arms, giggling.

Becky took it a bit better than Jane did. "Thanks fer droppin' in," she says wryly, then smiled and hugged him tight. "'Ow are ya, Danny?" She asks the boy.

Danny giggled. "I'm okay..." He smiled very warmly up to Becky. "What're you doin' here?" He asked, merely curious.

"Plannin' fer my walk tonigh'..." She smiles. She hugged him a bit tighter, then made sure he was okay on her hip.

Danny giggled. "Where you gonna walk to?"

"Hmm... Jus' around," she says, carefully. She didn't want to tell him she worked for John in case he got upset. "Yer climbin's improved." she then tells him.

"You think so?" Danny smiled. "Mum says I'm like a monkey!"

"Yeah... Or a Lost Boy." Becky tells him, but whispering the last part.

Danny grinned then. "I wanna be a Lost Boy... Jane's a Lost Girl, I'm a Lost Boy!"

Becky grinned. "You can be my Lost Boy." she grins.

Danny grinned back, loving the sound of that.

Becky lifted him up onto her shoulder. "Keep an eye out for pirates~" she playfully orders.

Danny's eyes lit up and he smirked back to Becky. "I won't let 'em get you, Jane, or Mother..." He looked around, enjoying this play time as he enjoyed the best benefits of being a kid.

"Do yer friends like playin' Peter Pan?" Becky asks. To them, the ones who knew the truth, it actually was real, but there was nothing against playing it too.

"Uh-huh," Danny nodded with a smile. "At bedtime too, Mother tells us stories about 'em."

"Shall we recruit them as more Lost Boys?" Becky grins.

"Would that be allowed?" Danny asked, he smiled back very happy.

"Well ,if yer my Lost Boys, yeah!" Becky laughs.

Danny grinned back. "Yeah!"

Becky walked up closer. "Wanna ask 'em?" She asks Danny.

Danny smiled. "Okay!"

* * *

Becky put him down gently. She grinned playfully. Danny giggled, then went to his friends. Becky watched, smiling. The boy talked with his fellow boys about maybe becoming 'Becky's Lost Boys'. Becky smiled. This was fun. Danny ran back with the boys, they looked as though they really wanted to become Lost Boys and looked like young army soldiers and cadets.

"Are you boys brave an' willin' to help me defend agains' the pirates?" Becky asks.

"Yes, ma'am!" Danny and the other boys saluted.

Becky grinned. "Welcome aboard!" She grins and held out her hand.

The boys smiled, taking turns shaking her hand. Becky grinned. These boys were so cute. Danny smiled to his friends. The boys all smiled to Becky, they didn't exactly know her, but she seemed like a lot of fun. Wendy happily watched as she continued to just lounge until Danny would be ready to go home with her.

Becky looked around. "We'll use t'jungle gym as a base." she smiles.

"Are we going to play tag?" a boy with frizzy brown hair asked. He almost looked like John when he was a child despite not even being related.

Becky gave a thought. "Well, we could, but some of yer would need t'play as pirates..." she says.

"I'll be a pirate!" one boy with wavy black hair sounded excited about that.

* * *

One girl looked interested in playing pirates too, but she wasn't sure if she would be allowed to, so she kept climbing and ignored the boys.

Becky saw this and smiled. "Young miss, would yer like t'play too?" She asks.

The girl blinked. "M-Me...?"

Becky nodded. "Yeah." she smiles.

"Oh, I couldn't be a pirate..." the girl smiled sheepishly. "Pirates can't be girls."

"They can... I know it, they're jus' smart enough ter get caught." Becky smiles.

The girl smiled back. "Women are wiser!"

Becky nodded. "Boys're smar' too, but women are just a little more 'bout things like tha'." she smiles.

"Yeah, I guess..." the girl shrugged, but smiled.

* * *

Then, the kids all decided to play, the girl with some of the pirate boys so they could 'defeat Captain Hook' and 'save Neverland'. There was a lot of fun before Becky had to go and collect Chris on time. The little kids had fun, Danny got himself tuckered out.

"I think it's someone's nap time," Wendy picked her son up and held him in her arms as he seemed to had fallen asleep instantly as soon as she held him. "It was nice to see you again, Becky."

"Nice t'see yer too, Missus Wendy..." Becky tells the woman and gently hugged both. She then waved as she ran off to go and collect Chris.

Wendy smiled, then decided to get home herself and put Danny down for his nap.


End file.
